


Silence

by devilduckieee



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We always want the things we can't have, Kahlan wants the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Her mother taught her the importance of patience, that the perpetual want was usually better than receiving what she thought she wanted. Kahlan is fairly sure that her mother never directly intended for her to take the lesson in this way. The lesson was to temper her as a child so that she wouldn’t confess her friends or anyone else just to get the latest shiny bauble to catch Kahlan’s eye.

Richard had been a bauble that Kahlan almost couldn’t resist. He was the True Seeker. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Kahlan, who had grown so accustomed to looks of loathing and fear from all she came across, couldn’t help but become smitten by Richard’s unashamed adoration. He was like a puppy really; all cute and adorable with his exuberance for life and the quest he was on. That’s what made living in want easier. Kahlan knew she couldn’t come before the quest. There was no way she’d give in to what her body wanted because she’d been trained all her life to protect the Seeker.

Then came Cara and Kahlan hadn’t been trained for that.

Confessors and Mord’Sith were mortal enemies. This had been fact for thousands of years, ever since the Lord Rahl of the time had created the Mord’Sith to defeat the Confessors, and yet here was Cara fighting by her side, on her side. There was no preparation for dealing with the need to confess a Mord’Sith when that Mord’Sith was your friend.

And it was a need. Kahlan craved to do it constantly. She had come close once in Stowecroft. It would’ve been justified; no one would’ve blamed her. Richard, with his irresistible puppy expression would’ve been wounded for a fortnight, but he’d have gotten over it eventually. Cara didn’t make things any easier by asking for confession, begging Kahlan for release. Kahlan wanted to confess Cara, but not like that. Not when it’d bring so much pleasure to others. No, Kahlan wanted that experience all to herself. Being on the brink had given her the tiniest of a taste of what it would be like though, making it less about the need to touch a Mord’Sith and more about consuming Cara.

Kahlan was thankful for Cara covering herself in her blood red second skin, keeping Kahlan from confessing her accidentally. Kahlan had a control that had been strengthened for years. Accidental confession wasn’t likely to happen – not after being with Richard for a year of frolicking and certainly not after Stowecroft – but Cara appealed to Kahlan on too many levels. Cara’s red leather was a constant reminder of Kahlan’s purpose, and Cara’s. They were built to destroy each other, drawn to each other like suicidal magnets.

Kahlan reveled in the want. She’d watch Cara, the way she moved with such ease, seducing the world around her, and Kahlan would imagine scenarios where it was just her and her Mord’Sith. Cara served her Lord Rahl, but Kahlan wanted Cara to serve her, preferably on her knees. Sometimes she’d catch Cara watching her. The air would feel electrified and Kahlan would wonder if it was her powers slipping out. Cara would smirk as if she knew exactly what the Mother Confessor wanted to do to her.

Her adoration for Richard was a welcome distraction. It was far easier resisting the simple pull of mating. She loved Richard, she didn’t need to destroy that. Kahlan was sure that this love was better than what the end result could be if she confessed him. Kahlan would run off with him whenever it got too hard to resist Cara. That changed after defeating the Keeper, after confessing Richard while in the ConDar and it having no effect. She didn’t realize it at first, but she missed having to control herself. Kahlan missed the desire to give in to Richard now that she had him and he was still the same man she adored.

Kahlan could no longer focus on Richard and the quests to save villagers weren’t distracting enough, not with Cara there by their side. Cara who served her Lord Rahl but somehow managed to always defend Kahlan first when there was any threat. She’d talk back to Richard if she thought he was having a not too brilliant idea but immediately heeled at Kahlan’s words. It seemed that, with time, Cara grew more and more complex and alluring to Kahlan and, with Richard no longer distracting her from the Mord’Sith, Kahlan felt as if she were drowning. Kahlan had waited too long, her patience serving her to no good end this time. She had lost herself in her need for Cara. There were too many things to resist.

Kahlan should’ve seen it coming. She knew Cara well enough by then. Cara liked to approach things head on. As soon as Richard and Zedd had to separate from them for magical training in a place that was too far from where they needed to be, Cara had cornered Kahlan.

“Confessor.” Cara always purred the word, a Mord’Sith who knew the true power behind the name, but the spite had left the tone seasons ago.

“Mord’Sith.” Kahlan liked the title game. It reminded her of all she had to lose and where she’d come from, distracting her from Cara.

“Kahlan.” Cara’s purr turned into a soft growl. It startled Kahlan so that she almost stumbled, but it was enough. Cara took her opening and pushed the Confessor up against a large tree.

“Cara.” Kahlan practically growled now. This was new and Cara was too close. Kahlan was too close. She could feel her magic struggling to get out, to finally be released after all of this time. “If you were smart, you’d release me.”

Cara smiled at this, Kahlan could read the amusement in the Mord’Sith eyes, and brought her body closer to the Confessor’s. Kahlan was once again thankful for the leather protecting Cara, covering nearly all of the woman’s skin.

Cara pushed a strand of Kahlan’s long dark hair behind her ear before leaning in and whispering, with her lips alighting upon the skin of Kahlan’s ear, “Release is definitely what you need, Mother Confessor.”

Kahlan bit down on her lip, hard. Cara used her gloved thumb to release Kahlan’s lip and lightly kissed the already bruising skin.

“Good girl. I’d hate for this to be over before it began.” Cara began tracing patterns on Kahlan’s neck and décolletage. “We’ve both waited far too long for it all to be over in an instant.”

Kahlan’s eyes widened. Had she been that obvious or was it just in Cara’s training? Mord’Sith were built for Confessors after all. Perhaps all this was inevitable.

“Don’t look so surprised. We were built for each other Kahlan. The Confessor is air and the Mord’Sith fire.” Cara licked her lips. “We were always meant for combustion, you and I. It is a testament to our strength…our power that we’ve survived this long together.”

Cara leaned in and kissed Kahlan softly. The kiss was a gentle exploration. Kahlan could tell that Cara was testing the waters.

“Yes, far too long, Confessor.” Cara smiled at Kahlan and it lit up her face. Kahlan felt a different fire start burning inside her, battling with her magic.

“Cara, I could kill you.” Kahlan tried, but her heart wasn’t in it. The truth was inevitable. It had been too long and Kahlan was completely lost in Cara. There would be a confession today and Cara was giving it to her guilt free.

“Not possible.” Cara winked at Kahlan before placing her lips on the throbbing pulse point on the Mother Confessor’s neck. The Mord’Sith bit the point and then licked it. Kahlan felt her legs give and was thankful for Cara’s body pressing her into the tree, holding her up.

“I bet I could make you lose it without even touching you.” Cara kissed Kahlan again. “I know exactly what you want Kahlan. What you’ve been aching for all this time.”

Kahlan was slowly losing control, the ties that she’d wrapped around her power were slowly coming undone, but she kept fighting to control her need.

“And what is that, Cara?” Kahlan heard how shaky her voice was. She was far closer to the edge than she had realized. She’d lose it soon if Cara’s hand didn’t stop massaging her breast. Cara’s eyes fluttered up and met Kahlan’s. Her pupils were dilated and the slim amount of color that was left was a deep green. Kahlan could only imagine what her own eyes looked like. Cara removed her hand from Kahlan’s breast.

“You want me on my knees, Confessor,” Cara whispered, as if her soft voice would give her words less impact. Kahlan still felt her body quake at the words, but managed to keep her control. “The way the deep blue of your eyes swirls with the black of your magic is quite breathtaking.” Cara caressed Kahlan’s face with her gloved hand. “You need to breathe Kahlan. It will all be over soon, but I’d like to enjoy this moment just a bit longer. Breathe for me so I can give you exactly what you need.”

Cara languidly drew patterns across Kahlan’s skin with butterfly kisses and it seemed to bring a sense of calm to Kahlan’s inner turmoil. The confessor knew that it was just the eye of the storm, but she welcomed the moment of peace.

“There we go, all is blue. All is calm and it is completely you in control. I need it to be you.” Cara kissed her hard and full of unrestrained passion. Kahlan felt her world start crashing down, her magic pushing against her, the pressure doing its best to make her lose her control. She ached for release. Cara pulled her lips away and pressed her forehead against Kahlan’s for a moment before kissing Kahlan there instead.

Kahlan thought she might’ve heard Cara faintly whisper ‘Goodbye Confessor’, but Kahlan didn’t have time to think about it as Cara quickly sank to her knees. Kahlan gasped and tried to back away from the scene she’d envisioned so many times before, but she’d forgotten about the tree behind her. Kahlan had nowhere to go. Cara swallowed as she met Kahlan’s eyes with her own. Kahlan was frozen in place. The image of Cara before her, on her knees in supplication, was too much to handle. Kahlan was losing the grip on her magic. Cara licked her lips and reached out one of her hands to grab Kahlan’s wrist and slowly brought the Confessor’s hand to her throat.

“Cara, no,” Kahlan whimpered. She wanted it so badly. This wasn’t just any Mord’Sith, this was Cara. Kahlan didn’t know if that made her want this moment more or less. Everything was too confusing and her concentration was slipping, especially with Cara looking up at her with trust and confidence in her eyes. Kahlan’s hand softly squeezed at Cara’s throat. It was unintentional and caused Cara to grin.

“Confess me, Mother Confessor,” Cara purred and squeezed Kahlan’s wrist before dropping her hand.

Kahlan collapsed to the ground on top of Cara in lethargy. She had no chance to even try and grasp at her magic as Cara said those words. Kahlan had fantasized about this exact moment for far too long and in her dreams she had never held back. She never had a chance to deny this release. The waves of love and euphoria were crashing against Kahlan. She was sinking in the silence of the world around her, the silence of Cara’s prone body underneath her. Kahlan wanted to see if Cara was all right, but the waves of pleasure were too powerful for Kahlan to fight and she didn’t have control over her body yet.

Kahlan felt an arm wrap around her waist and her thoughts calmed. At least she hadn’t killed Cara, not yet anyway. Kahlan regained control and pushed herself up to look at Cara. She couldn’t see anything different about the Mord’Sith, but then Cara was always a difficult read. Kahlan placed a hand on Cara’s cheek, only to have Cara tilt her head and kiss that hand. Kahlan didn’t know what was going on. She hadn’t been trained for this, not for a Mord’Sith willingly letting herself be confessed. Kahlan didn’t know if her magic worked the same. She didn’t know if she had, in fact, just killed her Cara because of a lapse in control.

“Command me, Mother Confessor.” Cara wrapped her other arm around Kahlan’s waist and just held her. Kahlan started to cry as she screamed at herself in her head. She’d confessed Cara and things would never be the same. Never again would they fight, spar or bicker. Cara would always acquiesce and call her Confessor.

“The confessed doesn’t know the difference between a Confessor and Mother… Cara?” Kahlan stroked Cara’s blonde hair out of her face. The Mord’Sith raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh, thank the Creator! Wait, how did you...”

Kahlan was cut off by Cara’s lips colliding with hers, unrestrained and uninhibited. It was a while before they broke for air.

“You love me.” Kahlan stated in awe as she rested her forehead on Cara’s. Cara only replied by squeezing Kahlan’s body closer to hers. They laid there for some time, quietly holding each other, basking in the release and catharsis that had happened, before standing up and continuing on their quest. Cara removed her gloves and then placed a hand in Kahlan’s before silently chuckling.

“What is it?” Kahlan was beaming, a mixture of the euphoria of Cara being alive, herself and in love with her on top of the pent up tension finally having been released.

“Confession is far better than an orgasm.” Cara smirked at Kahlan who blushed. “If my sisters only knew…”

Kahlan laughed at that. She felt giddy, like she’d figured out some great mystery. If only the Confessors and Mord’Siths had realized this earlier, they could’ve ruled their lands in peace – well, until the tensions became too great and needed releasing. Cara was still fire to Kahlan’s air and there was only so long they could go before igniting again, especially now that they knew exactly how exquisite that explosion would be. Resistance was futile, Kahlan realized with a grin, but the yearning made the release all the more worth it.


End file.
